A Flight of Sparrows: The Dragons Dirge
by zacp1991
Summary: In the land of Extraho Alveus where the Elders have reigned supreme for millennia along the sides of powerful Dragons. They brought the first of the Elven, Dwarven, and Humani races to the land and let them flourish, until the Elders came to a breaking point with the Humani. Now years later, in the Industrial Age, a single person holds the key to the future of the land.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

As the dawn of the Industrial Age hits the land of _Extraho Alveus_ (Dragons Hollow), the land began to flourish. The people were finding new ways to harvest, new ways to travel…and new ways to wage war. As the age progressed wars between the Humani and the Elder Races broke out. The Elders have lived on Extraho Alveus for over Millennia, they were the first to tame dragons, they built the first Empire in the land, they also introduced the first Humani to the land…they soon came to realize that was a grave mistake. The other races of neighboring Kingdoms have chosen sides as well, while the Dwarves stand with the Elders, the Elves Stand with the Humani. As we begin our adventure we find young Hunter Reign chopping wood for his village as he always does, at the age of 17 no one knows how he got there or why he chooses to help, but the war hasn't come to them so they have not questioned why he hasn't left. Soon though the skies begin to darken as the sparrows that hung around the cabin began to fly away as if danger was coming…Little did Hunter know that he would soon be thrown into a war that has been gaining fuel for some time now. Let us begin.

**Chapter 1:** _Dawn of the New Age_

"Wha…why are the sparrows flying off in such a hurry" Hunter said as he propped against his axe, he wiped the sweat from his brow. The air was foul as the skies grew dark, but he shook it off as he began to take the wood and load it into his MechaHog, a 4 wheeled civilian transport carrier that was outfitted to climb rugged terrain and Hunter took damn good care of it as he worked for the village all his life. As he climbed into the drivers seat he started the carrier with his multi-key, it locked itself in as Hunter began to drive into the village, all around people were hurrying to get inside, it was odd that this was happening usually the village was so lively that Hunter had to usually get out and carry the loads to his drop offs.

Hunter stopped near the village center and got out, as he took his multi-key a familiar voice behind him brought him back to reality.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hunter the Wildman" the voice said as Hunter turned around.

"Ah, old man it's nice to see you again, it's been a few weeks, how are you feeling, last time I was here you were on your deathbed?" Hunter joked as he went to the back and tied the load he chopped. "I have your wood for the winter old man, by the way what is up with the village…Why is everyone locking up and hiding, I understand the air has turned foul and the skies have darkened, but that means nothing the war is far away and we are fine here." Hunter asked as he followed the old man.

"The Village of Sparrows…has always been a village of peace…a place to get away from the wars of the Elders and Humani…we all know though…we all know that the war is coming. " The old man said as he sat on a bench. He let out a long sigh as Hunter drew near. "You are not apart of us, you have known for some time I believe, but regardless we trust you here at the village...unfortunately though, the time is coming when you will have to decide your own path…" He sighed as he looked up at the dark skies as if he were remembering his past. "We are nearly there to my home, please…leave that wood here with this family, the head of the household disappeared and they are scared, I will be fine without the wood for now." The old man smiled as he knocked on the door, a young woman stepped out, she was no older that Hunter, but was scared and feeble. The old man comforted her as Hunter watched. Soon the old man beckoned inside. As Hunter entered, he saw that their fire was just embers by this point, with a smile Hunter stoked the fire back to life and added a few logs to the fire in hopes of keeping it aflame.

As the old man and Hunter left the house, the old man stopped and turned toward his house at the entrance of the village.

"I want you to come by tonight around the dead hour…I have a gift for you…oh and by the way…bring more wood, you did not think that the Village chief was going to go without warmth did you." And with that the Chief smiled as he turned and walked away leaving Hunter their completely stunned that the old man was as cruel and lively as ever.

"Stupid old man." Hunter scoffed as he turned to back to the village center. "One day…I will be chief…or even better I will be the next King…then there would be no more wars…no more sadness…and I can rub it into that old mans face because by the gods we all know he will live to see the next 5 kings." Hunter let out a laugh as he slid into the driver seat and started the carrier. He drove back out of the village and back towards his cabin. As he got close the skies began to change again…this time they began to turn almost blood red, a sparrow landed on Hunters shoulder. Hunter stopped to look at the bird, it peered right back as if it was studying him. Soon the bird flew off, Hunter was thinking of why this was happening and it finally came to him…the legend the old man used to tell the children in school.

"When the skies turn black the Sparrows take flight.

As the skies turn to blood a warrior comes in the dead of night

When the moon falls to the sea the dragons rise

Scorching the earth as they please

The warrior will choose to be

And when the hero rises we shall be set free."

Hunter kept repeating the tale in his mind that went along with the legend as he arrived at his destination, he sighed as he walked into his cabin, a shimmer of light streaked across the sky.

"Ah…so it seems the Gods have chosen their warrior after all…" said the village Chief as he watched the sky turn to a bloody color…"It is time that boy chose a path after all." And with that the village Chief broke into laughter that could wake up the dead as he walked into his simple home, inside on the table was a chest. Inside of it was the armor that was given to him many years ago. He was told to present it to the right person at the right time. "Ah Alexander…you have seen to much…it is time to rest soon I think" the Chief spoke to himself as he sat at the dying fire to wait for Hunter…The Warrior of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _The Warrior Awakens_

Somewhere outside the border forests of The Village of Sparrows the war was getting closer. In the hour before the dead hours. A company of Humani warriors was all that stood in the way of the Elder forces advancing into the southern area of the Hollow. Commander Charles Nottestad was acting fast to reinforce the borders all he could….but he knew it would not last.

"The scouting team has not returned sir…we need to think of a new course of action our resources and hold in this region are being lost to the Elders advances. How should we move ahead sir?" Captain Nero of the Scouting and Espionage squad said as he took his seat at the war table. Soon the Captain of the Vanguard, and the Captain of the Berserker joined, they bowed and said nothing as they took their seats.

Commander Nottestad stood up at the head of the table and looked out…he was thinking back of a time when the table was once full…"may the Gods rest their souls" he muttered as he began.

"Nice of you three to join me, we are almost at our end here, we must discuss the contingency plan set back by the King…We must not let the Elder forces enter the border woods, too many have slipped through as it is…Any objections?"

The three Captains each shook their heads and remained silent as the Commander walked out for a second. He looked up in the sky as a star shot across the sky, he smiled weakly as he remembered an old legend he once heard. In the distance there was a rustling in the enemy camp, Commander Nottestad sighed as he though about his family back home, how he promised his daughter he would come back. "Well honey, it looks as if I might have to break that promise, I hope that in time you will forgive me."

Behind him the Captain of the Vanguard was leaning against a post on the tent smoking from his pipe. He withdrew the pipe as he exhaled a trail of smoke bellowed from his nostrils like an angry dragon "Sir, the search team has returned…the Elders force will be on top of us within the hour…if we are to hold them off with the contingency...I think it would be wise to go ahead and do it now…" the Captain said as he waited for his answer. He took his pipe and took a long drag from it once more as he watched Commander Nottestad.

Commander Nottestand remained silent as he walked in, the Captain was not long after him as he took out his sword and struck the table, with such ease the Commander looked calm as the table broke into two. He looked up as he sheathed his sword once again "I am enacting Contingency plan XIV…burn the forest…" Commander Nottestad said as he walked to his personal quarters. Each of the Captains got up and without a word they bowed…as they walked out Commander Nottestad sighed as he listened to the calm cool night air "the war has finally come home, I hope that the time we buy is enough..." he said as he walked into his quarters. Once inside he stripped his officers armor and dawned a charcoal black armor made of the burning Diamond, only the Kings trusted allies had this set, the pauldrons themselves were made of elder dragon bone encrusted with the diamond. In the sun it would gleam with a harsh light, those who dare to touch it are cursed, but still the Commander strapped up. After he attached his weapons, a long sword bearing his family crest, and a battle-axe made of refined Mithril. He was dressed for war. As he was preparing to walk outside there was commotion behind him, as he turned there they were…seven feet tall warriors dressed in sleek armor as black as night. Commander Nottestad smiled as the wind picked up, the lantern candle was blown out as he heard a clicking sound as the last thing Commander Nottestad saw before everything went dark was the Elder Assassins guns.

As the guns went off the Commander had already rushed them, drawing his long sword he sliced the bullets with ease as he jumped and landed a kick to the side of one of the assassins face guard, the other one roared in rage and shot his gun off again hitting Commander Nottestad's armor, it bounced off as the roar of a dragon was heard the Commander cut through the first assassin as he whirled around to face the other. "So this is how you Elder bastards get the jump on us, using simple bastards like you." He said as he got into a battle stance, his sword held with both hands as he remained calm. The Elder Assassin laughed, it sounded almost like a serpent hissing as it threw the guns in the air. As the assassin did so Commander Nottestad heard the flap of his tent swing open as a young warrior ran in "SIR! THE ELDERS HAVE ARR…" the warrior was cut short however as the assassin threw a dagger into the throat of the warrior, as blood gushed out into the darkness Commander Nottestad took advantage and swiftly ran behind the assassin. He took his sword and pierced the Elders soft armor and skin as it's guns hit the floor the Assassin gargled and roared as it pulled a knife and struck out with it's dying breath the knife punctured Commander Nottestads under arm right above his heart. The Commander dropped to a knee and pulled the knife out, he examined it in the dark and saw his fate…the knife was covered in Dwarven hellfire…it was a poison so lethal, its said to have even brought a dragon down. The Commander laughed as he peeled off his chest plate and threw the knife down. As he stood up the Captain of the Berserkers came in "how bad is it?' he asked with a blank expression. Commander Nottestad shook his head "It is only a flesh wound, hurry we need to get to the forest and set the plan in motion.

As they walked out the battle had started already, war machines were pouring into the camp, Elders killing scores of men while the tougher Humani soldiers held the ranks as the captains gathered with the Commander "Sir…our men have all put it to a vote, you must go…get to the King and give him this…do not let anyone stop you" he said as he handed Commander Nottestad a scroll, it was sealed with a blood spell only a true rogue would know. Commander Nottestad tried to protest, but he fell to a knee "I am weak, I am not the one that needs to take it…I will die before I reach the next village…" He said as he stood back up. He held the scroll as a young warrior, barely old enough to be apart of the military ran up "Sir, the forces are retreating we fear that a bigger attack is coming, what do we do sir…what do we…" there was an explosion that caught everyone off guard, someone had started the contingency early. The ground began to quake as the Captains all looked to another and nodded in silent agreement as they looked to the young warrior "What is your name boy?" The Captain of the Vanguard asked. "My name sir…my name is Zach sir…Zach Parsons, I hail from the town of Valorfort." They all watched as an Elder War Machine climbed the hills…it was a giant monstrosity, blades spilling from it and guns on top as if it were some land ship. "Zach take the Commander and get him to the next town over…it is The Village of Sparrows, hurry now he has not much time left." The Vanguard Captain ordered as he took the boys shoulder and put him with the Commander. Zach helped the captain up as he walked towards the Border Forest, the fire had already spread as the sky turned blood red. The ground quaked and began to break. A giant fissure opened behind Zach and Commander Nottestad as they ran as fast as they could. Behind them, the screams of man were drowning out the explosions. After many hours silence was supreme, not even the sounds of war machines could be heard, Zach was on his last once of strength as he looked ahead and saw a lone cabin.

"Commander sir…hold on were nearly there….were nearly there…" He said as he looked at Commander Nottestad, he was unconscious and pale. Zach knew he would not last very much longer, so he began to push his limits as he heard a rustling behind him. After a few minutes the movement stopped, Zach took notice as he stopped and laid the Commander down. "Come….come out you cowards." Zach said as he tried to slow his breathing when he turned. Out of the darkness three Elder assassins stepped from the forest and into the plain, they took off their masks as they took a minute to access the situation. Their leader stepped forward "Humani warrior, you ran away from battle…your behavior is that of a coward, if you wish to redeem yourself…then give up and we shall let your death be swift…if not, then your fate will be the same as his…"the assassin said as he drew his blade. Zach did not back down as they drew in closer, he centered himself as brought his weapon to the ready. As one of Elder Assassins launched himself a sharp *THWACK* cut through the air. The assassin dropped instantly with a hatchet stuck in it's skull, immediately after, a loud *THUMP* filled the air as Zach's ears popped, he looked over and saw a large man dressed like a hunter beside him. The man almost looked happy as he launched himself at the assassin leader, a series of strikes and parries later the Elder dropped back as the mysterious man reached down and withdrew his Hatchet from the assassins skull and threw it into the air as the Leader of the assassin growled and nodded as the other assassin roared with anger throwing his daggers straight at the mysterious man. The man caught the first dagger as he threw it back striking the Elder in the chest, the second struck at his feet as the man scoffed. The assassin heaved as it dropped to a knee, Zach came up and threw himself at the leader, as they fought, trading blows back and forth as the assassin began to loose ground.

The mysterious man took the injured assassin and pulled the dagger from his chest, as he did, the assassin looked up and was surprised "YOU! Your but a youngling…but I see you have no idea what you are…" and with a short laugh it hung it's head "kill me…you traitor…kill me…" it said as it went silent, the man took the dagger and slammed it into the back of the assassins head, blood sprayed over the man as he dropped the assassin. He looked to Zach to see how the battle was going before walking to see the injured man that Zach had carried out into the open.

Zach swung his sword high as the assassin parried with a dagger before revealing a short sword, as the assassin thrust towards Zach's unguarded chest, Zach brought up a knee into the assassins crotch causing it to swing out wildly with the short sword. Zach pushed the assassin away and twirled his blade over his head and came back down as he held the blade in a guard stance, he gestured the assassin to come to him as he smiled. The assassin growled in anger as it tossed the dagger at Zach, as Zach deflected the dagger the assassin launched out and kicked the sword from Zach's hands, Zach fell back as his sword fell to his side. As the assassin raised his short sword to kill Zach, he closed his eyes as he accepted death, as the blade was brought down a loud *CLANK* sounded above Zach.

As Zach looked up the mysterious man had his hatchet locked on his short sword, the man reached out and grabbed the assassin by it's collar and pulled it in close, when the assassin looked at the mysterious man it's eyes grew wide before it smiled and whispered something Zach could not hear. With a final wet *SLICE* the assassin dropped, the man threw his hatchet to the ground as he turned around and held out his hand to help Zach up. As Zach stood up he grabbed his sword and sheathed it as he walked to Commander Nottestad, he was sweating now which was a sure sign he was near the gates of death. The man walked beside Zach "let me carry him, I can run at your speed so that you can run at top speed…I have a carrier about half a mile out." He said, his voice sounded familiar to Zach, but he could not put his finger on it. As they ran for the carrier he noticed that the man was not even breathing hard, Zach was astonished as they reached the carrier. As the man loaded up Commander Nottestad, Zach climbed in beside him.

Zach looked down to see the man, he was taller than most Humani and Elf he knew, and was better kept for a normal hunter. "I am Zach, this is Commander Nottestad of the 43rd armed defense force for the Humani Kingdom." Zach reached out to offer a handshake "If I may ask, what is your name Hunter?" he asked. The man sighed as he shut the back of the carrier and he hopped in the front as he turned the carrier over. He drove towards the Village of Sparrows, he didn't take his eyes off the road as he finally spoke. "you call me a Hunter…that is quite fitting, but my true name is Hunter, I am an outdoorsman for this Village…The Village Chief will be able to help your friend, it looks like he was poisoned by a powerful and dark concoction…and it's nice to meet you Zach."

As Hunter entered the Village he sped on to the old man's house, as he arrived he saw that he was standing outside waiting already. As Hunter stopped he hopped out, in the back Zach was already out and was dragging the Commander out of the bed. Hunter went to help, as he grabbed one side of the Commanders body he walked to the old man. "Old man, I need you to help this man, he has been poisoned…he…" but the old man caught him off guard before he could finish "hurry you fool, bring him in and put him on the bed." As Zach and Hunter both nodded the old man had moved faster than Hunter has ever seen, when they entered, the bed was already turned down. They laid Commander Nottestad down as the old man came up, he put a hand over his wound and instantly knew the poison.

His hands moved like lightning, preparing a salve for the wound, soon he was done. As he rubbed the salve on the Commanders wound he looked up to Hunter and Zach. "You two are lucky to have gotten him here when you did…now you." He said as he pointed to Zach "wait for him to come around, and you." He said as he pointed to Hunter "follow me…" The old man began to walk towards the locked part of his house. As Hunter followed the house changed from a lighter color, to a dark and very well kept room. As the old man walked behind a chest the door closed "now prepare yourself young Hunter…after tonight you will no longer be just Hunter…you will be the Warrior."

And with that Hunter stepped up to the chest, the old man held up a key, the key was so ancient Hunter felt as if it was going to crumble to dust, still he sighed and inserted the key into the chest's keyhole. The lock clicked and gave way, and as Hunter opened the chest he knew that his life was about to change forever...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _The Plot Thickens_

Located in the northernmost point of Extraho Alveus was the Palace of the Kings, a large spire that was said to touch the heavens while below the clouds a compounded castle made of Mithril and Obsidian stone surrounded the center. This was a place of immense beauty, a testament that the Gods were on the side of the Elders, and a sign that the Elder Empire held the most powerful force on the continent. As we now venture in we find the Emperors son, Lord Rak Deagon Dragonbane the firstborn son of four children, he was sitting among his younger brothers at the War Room Table deciding what to do with the new Chasm that now split the continent in two.

"General Norrick, why have our warriors not yet crossed into the border forest the Humani have cowered behind for so long?" Lord Dragonbane demanded as his brothers fought over war strategy beside him. "Lord Dragonbane, we are working on a way to cross it, our War Machines only have so much power, why not celebrate over our victory over those hairless apes?" General Norrick retorted with a grim smile, knowing that the wrath of the Emperors son had far preceded his reputation. Lord Dragonbane smiled as he looked back at his brothers, they seem to have reached an agreement about the war effort and were itching to tell, he sighed as he stood up. Lord Dragonbane stood almost seven foot tall, he was built like a warrior, but dressed like a diplomat, and he bowed to General Norrick before turning to his brothers. As he did so the three younger, more fragile brothers bowed before sitting back down. "General Norrick, listen to what my brothers have to say, I must attend to some more urgent matters in The Spire… oh, I have also heard that the Humani Commander…the one they call Nottestad…eluded your assassins…this is quite a disturbing matter…do not fail me again, you know very well what happened to the last five Generals that have failed to bring me his head…do not make me wait." Lord Dragonbane said as he walked out of the room, once outside he had a smirk on his face as he looked at his watch, it was engraved with an Elder warrior riding a Dragon, he sighed as he put the watch away and stepped outside to the balcony.

Outside the air was crisp with the aroma of deceit…Lord Dragonbane's father, the Emperor, was creeping on Deaths doorstep. Since the New Age began the Emperor has given his son more chances to step up and lead, each task increasingly difficult, and each task solidified his hold on his fathers neck…Lord Dragonbane despised his father for bringing the Humani into this clean land, he was just a boy when his father brought in the Humani. They revolted and fought against the rules his father gave to them, and all he did was forgive them and try to forge a bond, but that all changed when Dragonbane reached his coming of age. He hatched a plan to begin a war, and all it took…was an unlucky Humani servant girl to watch as he threw his mother from the top of The Spire. After blaming the girl Lord Dragonbane had her executed and demanded war to wipe the Humani scum from this land that was rightfully his. Soon Lord Dragon bane's thoughts were interrupted as the stairs finally locked onto the balcony, as he stepped up and began to walk he noticed how high he was from the ground and smirked as he began to think again. "Soon…Soon this Empire will be mine…and the Humani kingdom and its FOOLISH alliance with the elves will mean nothing as I grind them with the heel of my boot, but first." He smirked as the steps finally stopped at the entrance to The Spire. He stepped in as his most trusted advisors took their place beside him as he opened the palace door.

Inside the Emperor sat at his throne, he was weeping as he did most of the day, he was once a Guardian of the Gods, he used to hear them speak. All that was left however…was a pitiful excuse of an Elder, Lord Dragonbane stepped forward as his advisors shut the door and locked it. "My dear father, what is wrong…why do you weep so?" he asked as he knelt at his fathers feet. The Emperor looked up as he laid a hand on his sons shoulder, "My son…I am weeping for you…the Gods…they have finally spoken to me once more…you may believe me a fool, but it is true…the Gods speak to me once more…and they have told me…" he began as he stood, the Elder was at least eight and a half feet tall, built like a monster, and he wielded an axe forged by the very Gods he used to protect. "They have told me what a monster you have become…DRAW YOUR WEAPON BOY!" He ordered as he took off his adorning robe to reveal his muscled frame encased in ancient Dragon Bone Armor.

"So…how long have you known father?" Dragonbane asked as he to stood up and drew a sword, short in length almost a dagger, but it packed quite a surprise. Dragonbane smirked as he waited for his father to strike.

The Emperor wasted no time as he lashed out and slashed across the chest of his son, and as the diplomatic robe fell away he saw what his son had become… On Dragon bane's chest were ritualistic scars and markings, his arms were decorated with incisions and tattoos of ancient Blood Magic, and his neck was branded with the symbol of the Death God Aros. The emperor shuddered and dropped his blade as he stepped back shaking his head "…It can't be…you…you have given yourself…you have become a Death Walker…a Necromancer…" The Emperor growled as he launched himself at his son again, as he grasped him, he began to beat him with the full intention of killing him, but as blood was spilt, Lord Dragonbane made his move. Drawing a magician's circle in his hand with blood he reached back and grasped his father's armored shoulder, and as he did the bone armor cracked and soon gave way. Lord Dragonbane lifted his father off of him with ease as he shoved him to the balcony, as his father stumbled Dragonbane picked up his short sword and cut across his own shoulder. His father the Emperor roared with pain as the doors of the palace began to quake as guards tried to break in. The Emperor knew his fate was sealed, he let go of his shoulder to reveal that it had begun to rot away, he beckoned Dragonbane over as he fell to a knee.

Lord Dragonbane laughed hysterically as he looked to the door and his advisors, his signaled for them to open it. As they nodded and unlocked the door, he yelled and lunged at his father…As the guards poured in the deed was done…Lord Dragonbane had stabbed his father, as he stood up with his dying rotting father at the end of his sword the Emperor spat blood upon the ground and leaned in…"You…are not…my first…son" he said as he grabbed his son's arm and he used his last bit of energy to hurl himself off the balcony. On his way down his body began to decompose and crumble…all the while a maniacal laughter echoed through the halls.

As the armor hit the ground Lord Dragonbane had already ascended the throne. He laughed as the guards kneeled and as he sat back he felt a small tug at his own heart. He looked up to the ceiling as he felt a presence watching him, he smiled as he spoke "So…you are my brother…I will be waiting…Hunter…"

Hunter awoke from his vision with the old man grasping at his shoulder. "So…I see you have met your brother…Dragonbane."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Simple Incantation will do

Hunter stood up, shaking the disturbing events from his head as he held the key in his hands once again. He knew he was ready now, he had to dawn the armor and sharpen his blade. Yet as he pushed the key into the chest the old man smacked his hand away with his cane as he looked up at Hunter with a straight face. "You are not yet disciplined enough to use the equipment inside." He said as he walked around and withdrew the key from the chest, as he did it disappeared into the air. "first you will have to train your body to withstand the weight, then your mind must be honed to it's sharpest point much like your weapon…thankfully while you were having your vision…the Commander awoke and Zach filled him in on the battle outside your cabin…I am impressed though, you were brave enough to stand up to the assassins of the Empire." The old man said as he placed a hand on his forearm. "I sense a great power within you, and the Commander will be able to awaken your potential…he is wanting to speak to you…go to him now." The old man said as he walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Hunter walked out of the room, and as the door shut behind him Zach was leaning against the wall waiting. "Hunter, glad to see you still in one piece, you have been gone for at least a week, The Village Chief had us move your belongings and had me set up a training course outside. Now c'mon the Commander is already outside." He said as he tossed Hunter a solid oak practice sword "don't break that to quick now, I carved that myself." He laughed as he walked outside leaving the door open. Hunter let out a slight chuckle as he felt a pull at his heart as a voice filled his head. "prepare yourself boy…when the Village Chief asked me to train you…I had no choice but to accept since you saved me and Zach, but do not think for one second I will take it easy on you…now hurry out…" the voice said as it faded away, and as Hunter stepped out into the yard he looked at the Commander. "How did you access my mind…how are you able to use magic…" he asked as he swung the practice blade in the air testing it's weight and reach, as he did so the Commander approached him and caught his blade in mid swing. "I am going to teach you to become a warrior boy, the Village Chief wants you to be able to slay assassins in your sleep in one month." He said smiling as he released the practice blade. "I learned simple magic when I was in the academy, it helped me to…attain certain positions I needed to be on the front line…I will try to teach you some in the future, but for now the first part of your training will take place against this." Commander Nottestad said as he stood behind a target dummy and smiled, "I know it's no assassin that can strike back, but there is a bit of a twist to this training." He said as he pressed his palm in the back of the dummy, it began to shake…then as it burst into flames it rose off of it's post dressed in black armor. "This is your training dummy" Said Commander Nottestad at last as he joined Zach by the fence.

The Training Dummy twirled the sword around like a conductor does with a baton as its faceless head turned to face the Commander, then with a nod it launched at Hunter with the full force of an angry dwarf and the speed of a trained elf warrior. Hunter was able to dodge the first few strikes, but soon was overwhelmed by the superior speed of the training dummy as it knocked the training blade from Hunters hand. As soon as the blade struck the ground the Training Dummy stopped dead in its tracks as the Commander walked to the blade and tossed it back to Hunter. "AGAIN!" he yelled, his voice was sharp, but it was a sound Hunter would come to rely on in his dangerous future. The Training Dummy jumped at Hunter, as Hunter looked up to the Training Dummy he caught a sight of what powered it, under the amour was a Soul Flame, an ancient stone that held warriors that served the Elders in the past. Hunter grinned as he parried the blow from the Training dummy as he launched out, and as he slashed the sword across the armor of the Training Dummy it reached up to catch the blade as Hunter jumped in the air and kicked it in the face causing it to stumble back. When Hunter regained his footing seconds after he launched out and prepared to raise the blade for a strike to the Training Dummy's head, it raised it's own blade to block, that is when Hunter took the opportunity to perform a false strike with his hand into the armor of the Dummy as his sword plunged into the side of the armor and scratched the Soul Flame. AS he withdrew his blade the Dummy fell and became straw and cloth once more.

The Village Elder watched the scene from inside as Hunter trained, he chuckled as Hunter managed to defeat it for the first time "looks like Hunter will be ready for battle sooner than I thought…He is almost

Meanwhile at The Palace of the Kings

The new Emperor Dragonbane has already settled in to his new role. His advisors have rounded the previous Emperors group of advisors and sentenced them to death by gladiatorial battle. As they were rounded up in their homes the new Advisors had their families killed for conspiring with the enemy, the guards made the old advisors watch as their families were each slaughtered in front of them so that it would break their spirit. As they were thrown into the dungeon for keeping until the new Emperor saw it was due time to hold the battle they were not fed and received no light or training. After what seemed like months they were each brought out of their dungeon cells. The Court Mage was last to be attended to, but he did not mind…he was always alone…always feared…and today he would show them that he Lyonin Domamaru, the Seventh Son of the Seventh Son of a Noble Elven family loyal to the Empire…was a force to be truly feared. The guards opened the cell. Lyonin stood and smirked as the guards came in laughing while they drank from their rather large flask. "Well, well, well…looks like my luck is about to change." He muttered as the guards unlocked his chains and led him out of the cell and onto a floating transport. The cells were located above a bottomless pit a few miles under The Spire…The transports around the Dungeon were Imperial Airships, Lyonin was perfectly calm as he stared out across the deck, the other Advisors were depressed, weak, and mad…Lyonin knew his freedom would soon be at hand, but first…he needed a distraction.

The captain of the airship and his crew were heavily armed and armored Dwarves, they are slow but they could pack quite a punch, this Lyonin knew as he paced across the deck of the Airship. Soon the sounds of a cheering crowd could be heard echoing across the void as he felt the Airship pitch as light pierced the darkness and the cheering grew louder. As they approached the opening the Arena could be seen, a massive free-hanging battle grid…stained with the blood of the fallen. The guards began to round the advisors up; when Lyonin was approached he turned before the guards and snapped. As he began to walk towards the Captain, the guards that let Lyonin get away rushed towards the group holding the advisors. As fighting broke out Lyonin reached the Captains Deck, he reached out and shifted his body into a fighting stance as his trusty wand appeared from his sleeve. He clutched it and aimed it at the Captain as dull *THUDS* hit the deck as the advisors and the small crew of guards were all dead. "You should really invest in a better containment system for prisoners…especially The Court Mage of the old Emperor." Lyonin said as he thrust forward, streams of green tendrils rippled through the air at the Captain. The Captain dodged as he drew his axe, launching at Lyonin he slashed the axe towards Lyonin's legs like a madman. Lyonin jumped in the air with ease evading the swing as he kicked the Captain…The captain staggered back and bumped into the steering column sending the Airship higher in the void towards the ceiling. Lyonin growled as he watched the Captain shrug off the kick, his nose was bleeding as he smirked "DAMN YOU ELF! TODAY YOU DIE AT MY HANDS!" he bellowed as he launched at Lyonin.

Lyonin did not bother to jump as he sidestepped the Captain and swatted the back of his head with his wand. "Try again dear Captain…" Lyonin said as he looked back, the ceiling was coming up quick, "We do not have much time from the looks of it." He said as he took another stance as he began his incantation "Darkest blood of the Elven God Xenin…" he continued as a blood red aura enveloped the Airship as the wand began to pulsate, sending waves of dark green energy across the Deck…"Give me your power…" The wand began to change as Lyonin's robes transformed into an ancient armor worn by The Guardians, the wand changed into a cane of sorts with twisted dark stained wood…"take my soul as an offering…and make me whole…" he finished as the Airship shook and leveled out. As they exited the Void the crowd gasped at the sight of the Airship, it's twisted damaged Hull, it's Blood Soaked Decks, and the duel between the last Court Mage and the Airship Captain came to it's dramatic finale. The Airship stopped above the Arena as Emperor Dragonbane and his advisors began to shout and point as guns locked on to the location of the two on Deck.

Lyonin's body had changed…his body was soot black as his new armor was that fit for a god…and his cane was pointed into the sky. "WELL NOW! I WAS LOOKING TO GET AWAY, BUT INSTEAD I GET TO SHOW YOU ALL A NEW CHAPTER IN THE EMPIRE'S LONG TWISTED LEGACY…" he said as the sky began to darken and the clouds began to rain fiery blood, as it coated the Airships all around, people were screaming and trying to get to safety as Lyonin pointed his cane at the Captain as the Captain gave a final lunge at Lyonin. "Ah…Ignorance is truly bliss…" he said as he whipped away the cane. The Captain screamed in pain before finally bursting into flames, then finally exploding. Lyonin turned around to look down at the Emperor and his new advisors as he grabbed the steering Column. "Well now…for now my dear Emperor I bid you farewell…" he said as he took the cane and thrust it into the deck of the Airship. The sky exploded in a bright white flash and the Airship was gone. Dragonbane looked out as General Norrick rushed up the deck. "My Lord, the Court Mage in The Spire can track the fugitives spell…we will find him…we will get revenge for what he has done…" General Norrick said as Emperor Dragonbane stopped him. "Well…I knew that some Elves were still loyal to us…it's a shame I didn't keep this one, but…this presents us a momentous occasion…General Norrick." Emperor Dragonbane asked as the General nodded. "Go to the Research Division in the Spire…tell them that they are to give you a weapon known as The Dragons Snare…then when you are done…find those that have escaped us…and show them our new power." Emperor Dragonbane said as he looked out across the sky, the Airships were falling to the ground…Today Thousands died…but in his eyes…in his eyes were the marks of the Dragons.

As Hunter struck down the Training Dummy for the One Hundredth time he fell to the ground exhausted. Commander Nottestad walked up to Hunter and offered his hand "You have done exceedingly well for your first day of training, for the one of Legend however, you still seem like a punk kid to me…even if you do tower over me, now let get inside…Zach should have prepared an evening meal tonight…" he said as he stopped to stare at the sky. As Hunter arose there was a bright flash as a flaming Imperial Airship was falling from the sky, it soon hit in the Barrier Woods as a defining explosion shook the area for miles. "Commander Nottestad…we must go, there might have been prisoners aboard, ZACH!.. GET OUT HERE QUICK!" Hunter said as he saw Zach rushing out of the house throwing Hunter a simple short sword. Commander Nottestad nodded "Very well, then this will be your first test Hunter…get your Transport ready…we leave in five."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to the spirit world…

Hunter was driving the carrier through the dense woods like it was the back of his hand. As the trees around him were damaged and burned, wreckage was strewn across the floor of the woods. Zach was in the back with Commander Nottestad talking tactics of the landscape and how they might be able to overcome a threat from an unknown possible Elder Force. Hunter came up to a massive amount of wreckage piled up, and skidded to a halt right in front of it, quickly killing the engine as he did. He jumped out as Commander Nottestad and Zach both hopped out with their hands on their blades ready to fight, but they halted when they reached Hunter. As they looked out in the wreckage they saw it…it was a Dragon, a Black Dragon about twelve yards long and about twelve feet in height. The Dragon smelled the air and turned towards the group. They all ducked behind some smoldering wreckage. "That was close." Zach said as he grasped his blade harder. Then they felt the coast was clear, they looked back out to see that the Black Dragon was face to face with an armored figure that was floating in midair, they were speaking in a language that the three could not understand. After what seemed like a long time Hunter stood up from behind cover and walked out as he sheathed his blade. The Black Dragon felt Hunter's presence and it stepped down into the crater among the wrecked Airship, a giant bloodthirsty Black Dragon, and a possibly hostile being with immense power. "Well time to see if my new "title" holds any merit" he said as he shrugged, standing at the bottom of the crater, facing the Black Dragon. The Dragon blew a great ring of smoke before turning to face Hunter. As it came face to face with him a strange sense of calm ran through Hunters body as the Dragon's head lowered to eye level. Hunter reached out and placed his hand on top of the Dragons head, and as soon as he had done it, a sharp burning sensation shot up Hunters arm and ended inside his skull as the sound of thunder cracked through the woods…Hunter fell over apparently dead…

Hunter awoke in the Barrier Woods, alone and confused. As he looked around he noticed that there was no damage, no wreckage…it was as if that Airship never crashed. He began to walk around inspecting the area, but he knew that something was wrong. He felt a gush of wind, yet as he looked around him, the trees and the leaves on the ground did not move, the earth felt as if it were in a quake…yet everything was still…and the sound of distant Thunder off in the distance signaled that a storm approached…yet the sky was clear. And as lightning streaked down and struck the earth in front of him Hunter did not move a muscle. A figure appeared before him, over seven feet tall, and dressed in the armor made of Ancient bones of a Dragon. "Boy…you have stepped into the realm…my realm…I have brought you here because I sense something inside your soul…something…ancient…" He stopped as he inspected Hunter. "You are an Elder…a young Elder, and I see that the Gods have spared you their horrible wrath by letting you forget…in time you will have to remember, but for now…I have a present…follow me…" the figure said as it turned and began to glide along the floor with ease. Hunter hesitated for a moment, but he could somehow tell that the figure meant him no harm, so he followed the figure in silence.

As the figure entered a clearing Hunter could see again, all around him the world came to life in its own way; The grass began to burn and die as if on fire, the trees shook as the ground quaked beneath Hunters feet, and the sky was blood red as the Sun turned as black as night. The figure was standing in the middle of the clearing and around him the air seemed calm, the grass was alive, and the sky was blue. "Wh…Who are you?" Hunter asked as he reached for his sword. The figure held outstretched his arm as a blade shot out from under his armor, it was a long sword with a guard made from what looked like bode, but as the figure twirled it around like a baton it's shape changed…it became a great broad sword made of diamonds, gold, and there was no guard, and with a simple twist…the blade transformed once again, only this time it was a badly scared and chipped wooden sword; the winds began to pick up as the sound of flapping wings filled the air. "I am the one they call Sagamorn "The Pristini teacher"…I am the one who brought you here from world of the living." It said as it stuck the changing sword into the ground. The scene began to change as did the sword, they were now in a great library as Sagamorn reached down and plucked the blade from the ground…it had changed into a walking cane, and Sagamorn himself changed, he now looked like the old man from the Village…"I can see from your memories that this form might be wise to consol you in…you look to this old human as a type of father do you not…hmmmm I see you that you have lost most of your memories…that is no matter, it is just like putting a puzzle back in order…only it is all in your head" Sagamorn said as he poked his temple. "I know you have many questions young one, but I am afraid it is not time to ask…you are here to learn…so let us begin…Today I am going to teach you how to harness the power inside you…the power…of the Dragon named Magnus the Potens…his soul is why your memories are scattered, and the only way to stop this futile war…are you ready young Hunter, the warrior from the Village of Sparrows…ARE YOU READY!?" Sagamorn said as the scene began to flicker and change as the outline of a great black dragon was projected behind Sagamorn.

Hunter looked to him and nodded "I am ready." With a sudden burst of wind that seemed to come from the cane Sagamorn looked to Hunter and smiled. The doors around the area creaked and then burst open as Sagamorn changed yet again. He was now seven feet tall, dressed in all black robes, and the cane was now a staff with a Dragon's skull at the top. Sagamorn began to speak in a tongue that was so ancient, that Hunter could not comprehend it. Hunter strained to listen though, and as he did the ground began to glow…the words began to sound familiar. "Dragons of the Ancient Land of Dragons Hollow hear my plea, the young Elder before me is the chosen one, from the seed of DragonBane." The ground began to glow brighter as the ground quaked. Sagamorn continued, "The Chosen One who is of sound mind…and of strong body…Grant him the language of our species…So that I can teach him the power to unite the peoples of this land." As Sagamorn finished the ground exploded and the scene around them fell leaving them in a void, Sagamorn walked the void and placed a hand on Hunters shoulder. "I will be borrowing your Soul so that I can train you for fifty years…this will all take the place of five days in your peoples land…During this time however, there will be great and powerful quakes upon the land…The time of the dragons re-awakening is at hand…your companions have already been informed of your training and are taking your body to a safe place to rest…now your lesson…" Sagamorn said as he held the staff in front of him almost as an offering. "Take this staff from me before the five days are up…" he said as the void popped to life, the Barrier Woods winked into existence at the break of dawn…Sagamorn was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: THe Seven Dragons Return

"It feels as if it has been years since I have seen Zac, Commander Nottestad…or even the old man. " Hunter thought to himself as he ducked out of the way of a massive Fireball, sliding along the forest floor, hiding under the broken trees. "Damn! That bastard nearly got me…I need to kill it so I can get back to finding Sagamorn." He said to himself as he took a deep breath and launched from his hiding place just as it was demolished. He turned around after grabbing a good sized rock and hurled it at his enemy. It was a massive Minotaur…The dreaded half man, half bull, all killing machine monster that was hunting him. The Minotaur was caught off guard as the rock caught wind and chipped his horn. Hunter roared as he lunged for the creature, and with a heave he picked the Minotaur up and slammed it on the ground, breaking its fat neck instantly. Hunter was coughing as he fell to his ass, "heh…didn't think I could do that…" he said as he fell back to relax finally. This did not last long as he shut his eyes he could feel a presence, as he opened his eyes the Minotaur was back with its foot raised over Hunter;s head and was about to kill him. Hunter rolled out of the way as he reached back and took hold of a rather large log with ease. As the Minotaur realized it did not crush its target it bellowed and turned, and as it did, Hunter took the log and swung it with all his might. The log splintered and broke as the Minotaur was dazed. Hunter leaped on top of it and began to tug and pull at its horn until the resounding cry confirmed that Hunter had in fact pulled off it's horn. As he jumped of f he peformed a leg sweep causing the injured Minotaur to fall to the ground. Hunter shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he walked up to the Minotaur and looked into the monsters eyes "You…will not…be walking from this…" Hunter said as he fell onto the Minotaur burying the Horn into its skull. The Minotaur flinched and tried to reach up before Hunter could strike, but was too late. As the horn entered it's skull the Minotaur's body went limp. Hunter took the sword from the Minotaur's body before it dissolved into the ground as a voice rang out into the forest. "I see in just 30 years you have managed to bring forth both your Dragon Speed and Strength…this is good, but you will need more than that to get the staff." Sagamorns voice echoed on and on as a final laugh boomed through the forest as the sound of a roaring ocean filled Hunters ears "oh shi…" Hunter didn't even have time to finish as the area flooded with a dark water. Hunter swam though, and as he finally reached dry land he looked out. All around him was a vast expanse of water….it was as if he had been transported to the middle of the ocean. As he searched around, Hunter felt as if something was pulling on him. He closed his eyes as the air whipped around him. The ocean spray sent salt into the air. As soon as Hunters mind was clear he heard it…"Hunter, son of the Fallen Emporer, brother to the New Tyrant. We call on you…" The voice repeated itself a few times before Hunter finally opened his eyes to see the water level had dropped quite a few feet. Hunter was still feeling as if he was being tugged towards the ocean. As he gave in and stepped into the water, it began to part in two as it revealed an ancient ruin that laid beneath where he could not see. Without questioning Hunter began to decent the cold wet slope towards the ruins, and as he did so he began to see images…they showed; Hunter riding on a Dragon, Hunter slaying a dwarf king, and even a scene where Hunter was with what looked like a humani woman…he was holding her and loving her like a husband would a wife…The scene soon changed to Hunter being drug out of his home by his brother, and the scene ended with Hunter looking at himself…staring at a burning house, but his wife was gone. Hunter grew angry as his head became clouded with thoughts of anger, the water became to boil as he kept walking. As hunter reached the entrance to the ruins the water fell back…and everything went black.

**Back at the Village of Sparrows**

Lyonin was meditating, hearing the voices of everyone in the village was making him go mad. "Being an Elf must have it's…disadvantages eh Lord Dormamaru?" The Old Man asked as he walked up from seemingly out of nowhere. Lyonin jumped as he was caught off guard. "while meditating I am able to filter through voices and thoughts…why could I not hear you?" he asked The Old Man. The Old Man chuckled as he walked up to Lyonin, placing a hand on his shoulder Lyonin caught a glimpse of The Old Man from the past…just a glimpse of The Old Man…wielding a staff. "Ah, I see you are peering into the past…It gets easier to let go of it as you get older…" The Old Man said blatantly avoiding the question as he sat next to Lyonin. "So The Commander tells me that Hunter, Zach, and himself saw you speaking to a dragon…and that when Hunter touched the beast…the Dragon disappeared…and that Hunter's body went lifeless, yet you assured them that he would be back in five days time…how is it that you know this?" The Old Man asked as he shut his eyes and began to meditate. Lyonin sighed as he recalled the events of the past three days…he unleashed his full power…that nearly killed him, he survived an airship wreck, spoke with a dragon, and was told to stay at the edge of the village because he was not trusted. "Well sir, The Dragon was absorbed into Hunters Soul…The Dragon then transformed his soul to make a sort of miniature universe inside Hunter…The Soul World as he calls it is a place where one can train for years at the mere fraction of days here on Earth…quite amazing really…but to answer your question, the Dragon knew who Hunter was and told me it was going to test him…he will come back, but whether it will be Hunter…or the Dragon will be the true question…" Lyonin said as he finished his meditation. "Sir, I must leave you for now, I thank you for allowing me shelter…even if it WAS at the edge of the village…but I must go and find the rebellion, if and when Hunter returns…he will find me again, and I will answer his questions, but for now I am needed elsewhere." He finished with a bow to The Old Man before disappearing into the wind.

The Old Man looked up and opened his eyes as he felt a great surge of power resonate deep within his soul. A meteor shot across the sky in a dazzaling display of power and sense of dread…The Old Man knew this was a sign that the Seven Dragons have returned to this Earth…soon Hunter will need to wake up, for they will be his first stop on the road to topple the Empire.

**The Spire**

Emporer DragonBane stood outside on his balcony overlooking the land as he saw the meteor streak across the sky towards the exact location of The Spire. As the time grew near the sky turned blood red as a thick haze filled the air…the time was at hand, the Seven Dragons have returned to the land, bringing with them a hell on Earth that was rival to the Dragon Wars that were in the times past. "MAGE! I SUMMON THEE!" DragonBane commanded as a puff of smoke filled the balcony, DragonBane's Court Mage appeared, instantly raising his staff as he willed his magic to catch the Meteor "My Lord…the power contained is too…strong…" he said before he was shot back into the room behind him. DragonBane began to laugh as the meteor kept creeping lower and lower…then as if willed by some powerful magic…it stopped at the balcony right in front of DragonBane…The heat alone began to deform the spire as the laughs of Emporer DragonBane echoed throughout the land, clouds grew over head as the grounds caught fire…Elders of all ages were burning to death bellow as the meteor melted away, and as the last bit of molten rock fell to the ground below it felt as if time itself had stopped as DragonBane…now changed, with half of his face covered in a bone mask resembling a dragon, his entire right arm resembled that of a Dragon, and he was emitting an Aura so vile and dark, that the Spire itself changed…and so did it's people. The Elder race below and around the Spire became grotesque beings morphed from the very hate inside the soul of Emporer DragonBane. With a final resounding of his claim over his people he reached out and touched the field of what would have been the meteor. Black flames shot out in every direction as Dragonbane watched triumphantly.

"ARISE NOW MY WARRIORS…I BRING TO YOU A NEW OFFERING…AN OFFERING OF THE GREATEST BATTLES IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE!" and as lightning struck the balcony they appeared as the thunder rolled. Inside the Spire courtroom…were Seven of Extraho Alveus's most powerful beings…all prominent warriors that had fused their souls with seven ancient Dragons…their minds were warped with the power the Dragon Souls gave them…each had their own signature weapon…and each were a master of a deadly fighting style...They bowed before the Emporer as the middle figure, and most powerful Soul spoke "Thank you my Lord for freeing us from our cell, we were tricked almost a millinea ago thanks to those Humani…are they our enemy?" It asked as it stepped back into line DragonBane nodded. "Yes…the Humani have become quite the nuisiance…and I think thatit has gone on long enough…we must wipe these filthy creatures from the planet, and show those damn Elves that WE..THE ELDERS are in control…most importantly you are to find my brother…Hunter Dragonbane…he is to DIE before he can ever hope to strengthen their ranks…well…" DragonBane said as he looked around "What the hell are you waiting for…my land and people have been changed into your army…go find a place to stay…and KILL MY BROTHER!"


End file.
